


Yesterday once more

by magicalJiu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalJiu/pseuds/magicalJiu





	Yesterday once more

　*

　　收拾衣柜的时候，不知怎么的从最底下翻出了一件皱巴巴的帝光队服。

　　大大的“15”映入眼中时黑子有一瞬间的恍神。他已经很多年没有做过十五号了，这个数字却还像崭新的一样，仿佛还等着他穿上和他们一起在球场上挥洒汗水。几年过去，那时的六个少年早就不在他身边，只有——

　　某个人专属的消息提示音突然从乱成一堆的衣物下面传出，黑子伸手把它捞出来，屏幕上一条显眼的消息：“吃晚饭了吗？”

　　“吃了。赤司君才下课？”

　　“嗯，刚吃过饭，现在回去了。”

　　黑子的指尖在屏幕上慢慢地划着。赤司今天似乎很忙，上一条消息还是昨天交换的晚安。他去美国交换的这两个月几乎每天都会和黑子分享琐事，跟小孩子似的越活越回去了，搞得突然安静下来的时候黑子也有点不自在。

　　把衣服一件件地叠整齐放回去，黑子想了想，留下了那件队服，站在镜子前比了一下。篮球服都做得宽松，虽然短了一截，但应该勉强还能穿。他脱下身上的短袖，略显粗糙的布料滑过皮肤的时候闻到了淡淡的樟脑味。

　　肩膀窄了，下摆处露出一截腰腹，黑子打量了一番镜中的自己，有些感慨。他还记得自己第一次拿到这身衣服的时候在教室门口兴奋得不成样子，后来交了退部申请就泄愤似的把它压在了箱底，那件诚凛的队服倒是被好好地保存着，但跟着他到大学的不知怎么又变成了这件。

　　已经过去四年了，他都不太敢想象。

　　黑子在镜子前愣了好一会儿，直到门铃声突然被人按响，他想起今天应该有快递到了，连忙抓起一边的短袖套上，快步去应门。

　　“您好，如果是大件的话放在门口就——诶？”

　　门口的人确实拿着快递箱子，但他不是快递员。赤司见到那双蓝色的眼眸里少见地露出惊讶的神情，眉眼弯出了满意的弧度。

　　“我回来了，哲也。”

　　黑子还以为自己在做梦。手在背后掐了自己一把，疼痛感让他惊得手脚都不知道往哪里放。“赤......赤司君？你怎么......你不是在......”

　　“我刚才发消息不是说了么？‘现在回来了’。”赤司笑道，“怎么，不欢迎我？”

　　“不是，我只是太......”巨大的幸福感还晃悠悠地飘在空中，黑子有点喘不过气来。他试探性地主动上前一步，赤司会意地张开双臂把他揽入怀中。肌肤终于触碰到熟悉的温暖躯体，耀眼的红色炸开占据整个视野。大石落地。

　　两张脸微微转动越靠越近，然后变成一个久逢甘霖的悠长的吻。

　　“欢迎回来。”

　　*

　　“提前两周完成了结课报告？”

　　赤司把领带摘下来挂在衣帽架上。“是啊，省得那帮二年级的整天乱嚼舌头——当然，更是因为想你了。”察觉到蹲在地上拆箱子的黑子没什么表情，他又补上一句，不出意料地看到恋人的耳尖微微发红了。

　　“赤司君真是狡猾，”黑子把几袋汤豆腐调料拿出来放在料理台上，“突然回来我都来不及准备了。”

　　“准备什么，我又不是外人。”赤司闻到了一股空气清新剂的味道，“你刚才在打扫？”

　　“嗯，随便整理了下衣柜。”说到这里黑子忽然想起那件帝光队服还穿在身上，动了一下感觉有点热了，便准备进卧室里把它脱掉，谁知刚起身一双手臂就从背后抱住了他，赤司绵长的呼吸在他脖子上打转。

　　“赤司君，你需要休息。”同居快一年，黑子当然清楚这人心里打着什么算盘。

　　“不用，教授批作业拖了两天，我已经休息够了。”赤司低了低头埋在他的肩窝里，声音闷闷的，“我现在就想抱抱你。”

　　嘴唇落在恋人白皙的后颈，赤司虽然看不见，但他知道黑子现在肯定脸红了，可爱得要死。他一只手扶住黑子的腰，另一只手顺着衣服下摆的缝隙溜了进去，但是没摸到熟悉的紧实皮肤，却又摸到了一层滑滑的布料。

　　“......哲也，你里面还穿了什么？”

　　艹。

　　黑子难得地在心里骂了句脏话。要是被赤司发现，这下可就玩大了。

　　不过现在的情况显然由不得他选，赤司见他不回答，便自己动手掀起他的短袖下摆——其实他心里还怀着一些旖旎的幻想，但是当那个数字15露出来的时候，两人都沉默了。

　　黑子深吸一口气，干脆自己动手把外面的短袖脱掉，露出那件惹祸的队服来。他以前身板小，帝光队服的款式套在身上没什么运动美感，成年以后可算是长开了，但穿着也并不突兀，尤其是气质虽然更成熟了些，但脸型和五官几乎没多大差别，看上去就像是几年前把球衣做小了一号。

　　“刚才整理衣柜的时候发现的，我就......随便试了试。”黑子不自然地别过头去。他不太想知道赤司怎么看他，要是平常两人或许还能心平气和地叙叙旧，但是在这种气氛下就好像是故意准备的......他只想找条地缝钻进去。

　　然后他果然听到赤司笑了一声。

　　“我去换掉吧。”黑子有点堵气地转身要走，被赤司倏地捉住了手腕，他这才发现赤司的眼神有点不对，赤红的双眼眯了起来，有点......危险的兴奋。

　　“不用换了。”

　　*

　　半推半就地倒在床上的时候，黑子还没搞清楚是怎么回事。

　　嘴唇被一如既往占有欲强的男人紧紧地含住，对方的舌尖轻车熟路地撬开他的牙关，在口腔里细细游走，黑子不甘示弱地也想侵入他，两条舌头在狭窄的缝隙间纠缠在一起。出于某种不知名的默契，两人的晚饭都是茶泡饭，此时互相交换着的应该是清淡的绿茶和梅子气味，却硬生生缠上了一丝甜腻的味道。

　　黑子的视线逐渐迷蒙，身体却能清晰地感到赤司的手在自己背后缓慢游移，从“TEIKO”滑到“15”，然后在他最敏感的腰侧轻掐了几把。一个多月没被接触过的身体不争气的轻颤了一下，这点微小的反应也被赤司捕捉到了，他的呼吸也略显急促起来，但还是要装出不动声色的样子，微微抬头离开黑子的唇，轻笑道：

　　“哲也，想我吗？”

　　“……想。”黑子知道自己又中计了。但那双眼睛如此近距离地倒映着自己的身影，好像两人就要融为一体，他实在是无力招架，只能抬腿轻轻踢他表示不满。

　　但这个小动作在赤司眼里完全是另一个意思。得到肯定回答后他满意地再次低头，这次的吻落在了裸露出的纤长脖颈上，然后是大开的领口遮不住的锁骨。赤司忍不住在上面咬了一下，得到黑子不甚清晰的痛呼。

　　“别……别留在那里……”

　　“怎么，你还想穿着它吗？”赤司笑道，动作于是变本加厉，一边扣紧他的腰一边在锁骨上吸吮，留下一个不轻不重的红痕。

　　“不是，我——”“那就穿着吧。”赤司刻意没去动他的上衣，直接伸手把他下身的衣物一起脱掉，一个多月没被自己碰过的性器已经有点抬头的趋势。

　　这个人怎么这么不讲道理！但是黑子没来得及骂他，喉咙直接被一声闷哼堵住了。赤司手上微微施力握住了他的性器，只轻揉了几下顶端黑子就有点受不住下身窜起来的快感，轻喘了几声，慢慢硬起来的时候终于忍不住一抽气叫出了声。

　　赤司见他被自己挑起来了，心里满足得不行，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇伏到他耳边问：“要不哲也也帮我一下吧？”

　　炙热的气流爬进耳朵里，黑子整张脸红得都要炸开了。他好半天才找到自己的手，赤司的膝盖就抵在他的胯间，这人也不帮他，就等着他紧张地摸到自己的裤链，拉开的时候有点颤抖又有点泄愤，隐约看到一个凸起的形状，黑子犹豫了一下还是伸手握住，立刻听到恋人喉间滚出一声满足的短叹。

　　好胜心从来就不是赤司的专利。黑子知道今天没法劝这人去休息了，干脆破罐子破摔，手指勾住男人的内裤边缘，赤司顺着他的动作让他除掉自己下身的束缚，然后把自己的性器完全握住。

　　“哲也……”赤司的眼神刷地暗了下来。

　　“哈啊……赤司君……！”他感觉到赤司另一只手上的动作一下就变了节奏，打篮球磨出的薄茧此时在敏感的前端不断摩擦，他差点觉得自己就要这样射出来了。对方的器官在自己手里发烫，他只能尽力让自己的动作不要显得太生涩，上下动了一会儿之后又试探性地去碰粗大的伞顶，大拇指滑过铃口的时候他听见赤司嘶了一声，接着往前挺了挺腰，两人滚烫的器官就碰在了一起。

　　赤司的手掌覆上了他的，将两根柱体贴在一起摩擦。这样套弄的刺激实在太大，席卷而来的快感让黑子忍不住卷起了脚趾。“啊，赤司君……慢点，要……要出来了……”他的脖颈仰起好看的弧度，赤司趁机把他凸起的喉结含在嘴里。

　　两人分泌的腺液不分彼此地涂满了手指的缝隙，黑子的大脑开始发昏，情不自禁地抬了抬腰去迎合赤司的动作，终于他压不住那声带着哭腔的呻吟，赤司很快会意地吻住了他，两人射出的白浊同时洒在对方的上衣上。

　　赤司回来的时候已经差不多天黑了，刚才两人动作太急没来得及拉紧窗帘，淡淡的白色月光从窗缝中透进来，和卧室里昏黄的灯光一起将身下恋人的身体勾勒得近乎透明。

　　黑子抬起另一只手挡住眼睛，被赤司轻轻拨开，低头啄走他眼角的生理泪水。

　　“夜还长呢，哲也。”

　　*

　　奇怪，太奇怪了，简直不可思议。

　　那件该死的队服本来应该皱巴巴地、无辜地躺在衣柜最里面，此时却被卷到了腰腹上方，下摆处还沾着些许赤司的精液。而套着这件队服的自己被曾经的队长压在床上，双腿大开，隐秘的穴口一览无遗，被他沾着润滑液的手指一下下地挑弄。许久不经性事让那个地方有些过分敏感，几次浅浅的探入就成功地让他呜咽出了声。

　　赤司已经脱掉了自己的上衣，但他没让黑子把队服脱下来。他的头发凌乱地散在枕头上，捂着嘴尽力不发出丢脸的呻吟，一双蓝眼睛里半含着水汽，双颊染着情欲的酡红，白色的球服背心印着被揉皱的“帝光”二字，让赤司一瞬间有种穿越的错觉。

　　 那时候的黑子那么听他的话，无论是篮球上还是学习上的指导都会乖乖遵守，湛蓝的眼睛无辜得像刚出生的小鹿，偶尔逗他一下还会露出一点可爱的羞涩;他早就该这么干了，在后门的仓库或者训练结束后无人的活动室里，掀起他的球服上衣露出少年初显线条的腹肌和粉嫩的乳头，扒掉他的裤子把自己的性器插进那柔软的洞穴里，让他哭着叫自己的名字，让他在自己身下颤抖着高潮，让他在那个时候就永远的......属于自己。

　　他是怎么忍到现在的？

　　两根手指在甬道里不断进出，把艳红的肠肉变得更加柔软，不时碰到那块敏感的凸起，弄得身下人惊喘连连，刚刚发泄过的性器又颤颤巍巍地立起来，柱身上沾着淫靡的水光。

　　黑子咬着下唇，实在受不住了才发出不清晰的吐字：“唔......嗯，赤司君......”

　　“你叫我什么？”赤司抽出手指，眼看黑子的穴口无意识地跟着自己的动作开合，仿佛在不满他的离去，心里的野兽忍不住叫嚣起来。

　　下一秒穴口顶着的东西就换成了滚烫的性器，但是迟迟没有进一步动作，黑子知道他是故意的，这人随着交往深入恶劣心思也越来越多，很多时候都让他羞愤得不知所措。

　　明明毕业的暑假那一次还生涩得不行，喘气的声音大了点都要担心有没有把自己弄疼，之后越磨合就越放肆，像个终于摸透了自己的玩具却怎么也玩不腻的小孩子。

　　不过，这似乎也不是坏事。

　　“征十郎，可以进......啊！”黑子惊叫一声抱紧了赤司的肩膀，对方一声招呼不打就把已经硬得发疼的性器直接一挺到底，炙热的柱体一下把下腹的空虚全部填满，同时狠狠撞了一下敏感点，电流般的快感鞭打过他的脊柱，黑子几乎觉得自己又要射了。

　　“哲也......”性器被温热柔软的肉壁紧紧包裹，赤司舒适地吐了一口气，“看着我。”

　　黑子努力把眼里的泪水眨掉，赤司的几缕红发扫到他的脸上，他听到他略显粗重的呼吸，赤红的眼睛被染上几分情欲，流露出平时看不到的兴奋和占有欲。

　　这样的赤司，只有他能看到......

　　黑子抬起双腿缠在他的腰上，主动吻住了他的唇。

　　*

　　“啊......！征十郎，嗯哈......慢点......！”

　　黑子的话被赤司突然加速的抽送顶得支离破碎，交合处传来粘腻的水声，他条件反射地想挡住脸，却被赤司毫不留情地捉住了手按在头顶，只得由着难耐的呻吟从唇间溢出。

　　“为什么要慢？哲也不是挺舒服的吗。”赤司勾了勾嘴角，嘴上这么说却真的把动作放慢了些——天知道他忍得有多辛苦、黑子的黑子的肠壁一阵阵痉挛绞紧，他没有立马粗暴地索求已经很不错了。但这种“体贴”也不是无条件的，他控制着力道，每次只让前端轻轻蹭过敏感点，很快就感到身下的人不自觉地挺起腰来追逐他的阴茎，含着水光的眼睛幽怨地盯着他。

　　“......征十郎，你......”

　　“啊，好了好了，不逗你了。”赤司笑着安慰似地吻了吻他的额头，下身抽出一点后又直接埋进最深处，引出黑子一声绵长的呻吟。他腾出一只手从大腿根抚上黑子紧实的小腹，轻柔地挑开已经被汗水浸湿的球服，在“15”曾经停留的心脏处摩挲。

　　这一次......不会再放你走了。

　　“哈啊......征十郎......！”

　　赤司不再压抑自己的欲望，每一次插入都又深又狠，黑子全身的感官仿佛都集中在了两人交合的地方，每一寸被他碾过的地方都变得酥麻无比，闪电般的快感一阵阵冲向后脑勺，他突然弓起身子，双腿夹紧了赤司的腰，搭在他肩上的手抓出一道浅浅的红痕。

　　“去吧，哲也。”赤司微微沙哑的撩人声音撞在他的耳膜上，一边加速在那块地方顶了几下，一边握住他翘起的柱体，就着上面粘稠的液体揉了揉前端的软肉。

　　“呜——！”白浊再一次喷射出来，顺着赤司的腹肌线条滴落在床单上。黑子的大脑一片空白，视野被快感刺激得发花，他是第一次货真价实地靠后面达到高潮，射出来的同时肠道跟着一阵紧缩，赤司倒吸一口气，刚退出一点的性器再次全根抵入，黑子根本来不及喘息又立刻被填满，声音真真地带上了哭腔。

　　“征、征十郎......等等，里面......啊啊！”一句呻吟的调子被赤司激烈的抽插弄得乱七八糟，赤司也不想去深究他到底是要还是不要，他被后穴里无规律的痉挛弄得头皮发麻，自己的理智早就不知道丢了几分，只想要更深地进入、占有，让身体的每一寸都染上彼此的味道，让他们跨越几个世纪都忘不了彼此的名字。

　　最后一次挺入深处，赤司咬了咬牙，一声低吼在喉间滚了几圈后终于溢出，温热的精华尽数射进黑子的体内。柔软的肠肉将它一滴不落地包裹，赤司欺身吻住他颤抖的唇瓣，收紧的手臂不断传递着对方滚烫的体温。

　　“我爱你，哲也。”微微抬起身子，赤司盯着那双蓝眼睛一字一顿地说。

　　黑子勉强在迷蒙的脑海里找回一丝清明，认真注视着恋人的脸，露出一个淡淡的微笑。

　　“我爱你，征十郎。”

　　*

　　经历了好几轮在浴室里“差点”的擦枪走火两人终于清理完毕，黑子抓起那件队服泄愤似的扔进洗衣机，暗暗发誓之后的十年内都不想再见到它。

　　赤司换好了睡袍，斜倚在床头发笑。“下次回家的时候我也找找我的队服放到哪里去了。”

　　“赤司君长得比我快，队服绝对穿不上了。”黑子不客气地呛他。

　　“啊，那我就重新定做一件——”“绝对不要。”

　　黑子爬上床，伸手拧灭了台灯。他刚躺下，身旁的男人就翻身过来把他搂住，脸贴在他背上：

　　“怎么办，”他声音闷闷地问道，“我错过了好多应该和你在一起的时间。”

　　黑子没想到他也会像小孩子闹别扭一样问出这种问题。他牵住了环抱自己的手，笑道：“没关系。”

　　无论是快乐的、悲伤的、分离和重逢的昨天——

　　他们还有很长、很长的未来。

　　fin


End file.
